Natsu truth
by shadow gumball of death
Summary: What if the guild of fairy tail confront Natsu about his childless behavior. What will the fire mage do. What will he say. I am horrible at summary. Rated T to be safe. Poll up.


Hey it me. I was thinking. 'What if Natsu act like an idiot for a reason. And he told everyone the truth. It a one-shot and base on the outcome it may be a story. Anyway it take place after of heaven. Also character will be a bit of Oc.

Natsu was waliking around town with his stupid grin on his face as always. He was happy to take a break from all the drama that happen at the tower of heaven. He notice reacling that his guildmates was acting strange. It always happen when he do something stupid. He notice there worries faces. He even reamber Erza mumble something about him needed to mature a little more. He just shrug it off and countion what he was doing.

But today he was call to the guild to have an brawl today. He was exited to have an fight with everyone. But part of him wonder why they call this up. They always have an brawl on more than healthy circumstance. But he shrug it off and walk to the guild.

As he was standing in front of the door, he notice some mumbling from the other side and got worry. He then open the door and walk in to fine everyone was there. Even Laxus. Natsu was begging to worry more than ever. But walk to the bar where Mirajane was and ask. "Hey, I thought there was a brawl happing. What gives?"

"Oh,Natsu, well you see everyone is here to talk you about something."

"Oh, okay. What is it?"

"Wait for master to come down then we talk."

"Sure thing!" Natsu said with his usual care free tone. He then sat down and waited. A few minutes later Makerov came walking down with his serous face on. Natsu not liking where this is going, ask the question he been wanting to ash since he got here. "Hey gramps, What is your reason for lying to me and all. If you simple wanted to talk, I would have came anyways."

Makerov was feeling nervous decide to get this over with. He took a deep breath and started to talk.

"You see Natsu, we been worried about you these days. We notice you been acting like an child and want you act a little bit of your age. So we all gather tconvince you too act your age or you may need to leave Fairy tail."

Natsu was shock. He was being force to do something he don't want to do or leave Fairy tail. He was started to cry, much to everyone surprise, but what got them was his words.

"Please anything beside those.I'll do anything, but those. Don't make me stop doing the thing that keep me from breaking down and going insane. So please don't make me."

No ever hear him beg before nor cry. But they were confuse, why Natsu was worried he might go insane. Erza, thinking he over reacting, decide to have him answer their one question.

"Natsu, Why do you think your going to go insane if you don't actchildlsy. I mean why is it so bad to act mature?"

Natsu not seeing a way out of this decide to tell them the truth. He took a deep breath and started to talk.

"You see, two years before Igneel left me on my own. I was reading one of his story books, When a letter fell out o the book. Me being curiose decede to open the letter up and read it. The letter only said ' To see darkness and light, to see chose and harmony, to bring one to see all, may you see the lies and truth of the world, may your fate fall to destiny.' I found it strange to I felt a white aura around me and I was hit with everything at once. It felt like my mind was going to split with all the voices. The good and the bad. I also started to see it all. I saw all the lies and truth. But I saw and head more bad than good. It was like the world it self was dark with little light. I scream and pleaded it to stop. Igneel must have know what the Lester was cause I heard him curse and said 'Natsu focouse on the positive and think like an happy person, now before it go any further.' And I did. I started to think of all the good time we had and the food we ate. And like that it started to numb away. He then started to tell me it was an trap for him and that Lester held the all seeing eye cures. It was suppose to drive someone insane tell they die. He told me it will get stronger when I past thirteen. So he wanted me to anything to stop me to go insane. Which is why I act childless and cause destruction. It too numb the pain I feel. It still hunt my dream and mind. So please don't make me take my only sheald away from me. I need it."

Everone was shock. They never knew Natsu was suffering everyday, every minute , every second. He always had an smile on his face and seem like he nerver had an problem. He was acting to keep him from falling to pieces and sane. Makerov grab Natsu in to a huge and mumble sorry over and over again. He couldn't believed one of his children was suffering and never notice it once. He then begin to speak.

"You may keep acting the way you do Natsu, but if it get too much for you come see me and I help the best way I can. Levy try to find a way to remove the cures. Natsu do you have the letter still?"

"No, me and Igneel burn it away, to make sure it dosn't cause more problems. And thank you."

"No problem. Since we force you to come and relive that day. Why don't we have an brawl."

Natsu smile his most happy smile ever. It cause hedoesn't need to hide his dark secret anymore and stay at his home. Everyone cheer, happy to see Natsu was happy, and started to fight each other. Laxuse look at Natsu and thought. "He really suffer. And I whine like an kid when mine dad was kick out. He lost his father and suffering a cures by himself. May by it time to act more like an guild member.'

As Natsu was fighting Grey like always, he smile once more at the realive he manage to get today.

So what do you think. I might make an story that will follow the anima, but with my twist. But that an may by. It up to you. So review and no flames.


End file.
